Truth or dare
by AAB
Summary: A simple game can lead to a lot more


**Truth or dare **

_A café somewhere in Washington  
11.00 pm  
_"Last question for Mac. Truth or dare, Mac?"  
"Truth" the dark-haired marine said confidently. After all, she ducked some embarrassing questions already, what terrible one could there be left in the game?  
"Truth it'll be," her friend Susan, reading the card, laughed. "What would you answer when your best friend asked you to marry him/her?"  
Mac had to control herself forcefully. Her friends became impatient. "Come on, Mac, you said 'truth'."  
"Yes, I would," she answered finally in a soft voice. Her friends cheered and clapped their hands but Mac had a hard time to contain herself. Because it was so true. 'Marry me?' that were the words she wanted, longed, ached to hear out of the mouth of her best friend, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. If only using the words Harm and marriage or commitment in one sentence weren't the safest way to chase him away. She would say yes in a second, would the miracle occur and Harm asked her to marry her. But she feared hell would freeze over before that happened. After all, he only saw her as a friend, a good friend indeed, probably his best friend, but still just a friend.  
By now her friends had noticed her distress and mercifully gave her some time to compose herself, busying themselves with clearing the game away and ordering another round of drinks.

Little did she know that at the parking lot a shocked navy aviator tried to compose himself as well. Harm had been early to pick Mac up, the ballgame he had attended ending sooner than expected. He'd entered the bar just in time to hear the question being asked and answered. Mac's words had hit him like a sucker punch en for a moment he hadn't been able to breathe. She would say yes … He was her best friend and she felt more for him, she would say yes, she wanted to marry him. He felt his cheeks burn and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. It was not like he could do cartwheels on the parking lot or burst into the bar and sweep her away. Even though he longed to do just that, he had to proceed with at least some care.  
When he had calmed down enough he went back inside. By that time Mac had recovered and was taking the drink her friend proffered her. Harm watched her for a few moments. To him she had never been more beautiful, but he also could see the tension still in her bearings. It wasn't before long Mac sensed him and beckoned him closer. Her smile was a bit stressed when she introduced him to her friends. "You want a drink, too?" Harm was about to refuse but changed his mind. At least it would give his hands something to hold on. "A soda, please." He would never drink when he still had to drive.  
During the time he sipped his soda and made conversation with Susan and the others Mac threw him some suspicious glances. There was something ... something odd, in his behaviour. She couldn't pinpoint it but it was definitely there. She pondered on what could have made him so him so … Unless… it hit her like lightning. No, he couldn't! He couldn't have heard the final question and her answer. That would be too embarrassing.  
After he had drained his glass, Harm looked at her. "Ready to go?" Mac nodded mutely, said her goodbyes to her friends and followed him to his car.  
They drove in silence. Neither of them was in the mood to talk. After a twenty minutes drive, seeming like twenty hours, they reached Mac's apartment. Always the gentleman, Harm stepped out of the car and rushed to hold the door open for her, reaching out with his hand to help her out too.  
But by now Mac couldn't take it any longer. She had to ask.  
"How long did you stand there?"  
"For a few minutes." Harm hesitated then decided against saying more.  
She was silent for a while, then she had to ask "You heard the last question?"  
He just nodded.  
"And my answer?" Her voice quivered.  
Harm nodded again.  
Mac buried her face in her hands, flushing with embarrassment. This was so awkward; she only wished for a hole, big enough to disappear in. She tried to step away but was stopped by his hands, turning her back to face him.  
Between her fingers she dared a quick glance. To her surprise he looked every inch as uncertain as she felt. He kept silent though. After some minutes, again seeming hours, she couldn't bare the tension anymore. "What," she blurted out, "no joke about it?"  
He shook his head but remained silent. Mac decided she made enough of a fool of herself for the evening. She freed herself from his grasp and headed for the entrance of her apartment building. But just when she had her hand on the doorknob he spoke "I would have said yes, too". His voice was so soft she could hardly hear it, let alone wrap her mind around the meaning of his words.  
Slowly she turned around and stared at him  
"I would have said yes, too," he said again, this time a bit louder and with a bit more confidence.  
She swallowed and took a tentative step in his direction but that was as far as she came, since her legs didn't want to cooperate and her knees buckled. Immediately Harm was next to her, catching her before she could fall. He hesitated for a second, then lifted her up and carried her into the building, up the stairs to her apartment. Inside he carefully lowered her unto her sofa, then went for the heating to turn it on. Mac followed his every movement and when he turned towards her again, her eyes pleaded him to sit next to her.  
"Did you mean it?" It was the only question that mattered.  
Harm sat himself on the rim of the sofa. "Yes," he answered without hesitation now. "I would have said yes, too, for I love you."  
Her hands came up to cup his face. He went with her soft pulling until he was almost lying on top of her. They kissed, the first real kiss they shared. The first of many more to come.

The end


End file.
